


Dusk and a thousand chances

by Masthya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masthya/pseuds/Masthya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon after a long day in Whale Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk and a thousand chances

Darkness seeped in through the cracks of the dusking sun’s remains, that weakened and withered away, making room for the heavy shadow of the horizon. Gradually engulfing their naked and tired limbs, the two boys gladly welcomed the dark mattress. The time they had spent under some kind of shade that day hadn’t been much, and their chests felt lighter as they both exhaled today’s last breath under the light of their parting companion.

Killua always felt the transition as sudden and gradual, an entranced state followed by a jerk of the head back to consciousness when the rose highlights and smeared oranges that had painted the canvas above five minutes ago had dissipated into oblivion. The violet hues left behind turned blue and gray, but he still was unable to pinpoint the exact moment when that happened. It could’ve been just now, it could still be happening, or it could’ve been five minutes ago.

Killua’ eyes sought out the town beneath the hilly landscape, comfortably resting where the small island received the tired ocean waves which dragged along the sailors and fishermen searching refuge for the night.

He turned to Gon, who was idly mentioning some stuff about some kind of animal or insect. Killua provided floating nods as answers.

The spaces in-between their hushed voices’ tremor guarded a deeper bond than either of the boys allowed to admit. Whispers crammed in on their minds got louder at each hollowing of the air; a buoyant silence that heaved down their hearts, and pressed the stomach into an ache none would ever let the other on about. Their ears felt the pressure of the wind thumping relentlessly against them until broken by another heart-flinching interruption. Their idle chat lasted long enough for it to no mean much, but it was due to its spontaneous nature that it was actually tremendously meaningful; their true value lying underneath their sweaty hands that shook the foundations of the earth to get them grow closer, the gap to draw narrower. But none of them ever braved to close it.

It was the thrill the boys desired, that was their unspoken excuse, not daring to meet what could lay beyond that line. It couldn’t be as full-filling they guessed, until the moment was interrupted once again. Just like that, it fleeted away and emptied out their hearts, the chance to make it or try out whatever it was they hinted at forever gone; that was it, there wouldn’t be any more, not ever. Until the next one, that is. Killua was usually the one to venture on destroying those precious lapses of frozen tumult.

Gon cradled his legs and let out a sigh. The sound of it washed over Killua in a wave of pain and relief. “Today was so great, Killua! Let’s come back again tomorrow”.

Killua glanced over his shoulder onto the forest sitting under the dampening skies, a bright trail of milky splotches dusting the previously clear blue above. “Sure” Killua said. He eyed Gon through the corner of his eyes. “Only this time I choose where we go.”

Gon jolted up straight like an arrow. “What!” The guy had the nerve to pout. “But you don’t know this place like I do. I know where all the cool stuff is.”

“Then I’ll find it myself. I’ll figure it out as we go.” Killua slightly shrugged and then stretched his limbs into the air, winding out a pleasant growl. Killua sucked in the fresh evening and sprawled on the ground, resting his head atop his now folded arms. “Is there even some place on this tiny island we haven’t been to yet, anyway?”

Some seconds into the following silence, Killua felt a slight but unshakable fear of having upset Gon clawing up inside of him. The other had calmly sat down and had his face turned to the horizon, leaving Killua only a sliver of his cheek on sight, washed by the slight caress of the town’s brimming lights. Killua tried brushing the feeling off; it wasn’t for him to get apologetic about this stuff. He wasn’t lying, and Gon knew that he never meant to be rude to him or his home. Killua loved Whale Island as anyone would a second home, and to be truthful he felt more welcomed there than anywhere else. Now that he had to take care of Alluka- scratch that, that he wanted to make Alluka and himself find the only family they needed in each other, he found this place the closest they could call a true home.

His mind was set on never letting Gon barge into his peaceful life the way he had before, not a chance he was allowing that disturbing feeling drown him again. So Killua stayed composed, tense shoulders slumped, crossed legs, white hair blowing softly over his eyes, waiting for Gon’s response or change of subject.

Gon was gonna speak up, that he knew for granted. 

Gon drew some air and Killua’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t find the words and stopped short, like a thousand things welling up in his throat. The whole world stilled for a whole eye’s bat, and then Gon retreated onto his back, imitating Killua’s pose. His gaze fixated on the starry ceiling and Killua’s eyes caught a slight shrug from him before darting away.

“I guess.”

They stayed in uneasy silence for a few seconds, but then Killua twisted himself to lie on his belly and propped onto his elbow to get some leverage, facing Gon. He began to pull out strands of grass from around his friend’s immobile body and dropped them slowly on his nose, which wrinkled for a bit but relaxed after a few moments of realization. Killua kept dropping the damp grass all over Gon’s face, watching as they fell atop his freckled cheekbones with the grace and mindlessness he wished he had.

The urge to slide his fingers over the hills of Gon’s sun-kissed forehead, cheeks, lips, swept over Killua like a rush of heat and he could hear the red screaming in his ears. It must have been really fucking loud because he noticed Gon’s eyelids had parted and he was staring at Killua through thick eyelashes. Killua’s eyes settled on Gon’s cheeks but they kept darting back to his lips, which were pressed and twisting oddly. He glanced back up into Gon’s eyes and allowed a moment of entranced stare, both teens enamored with each other’s specks of eye colors. He took note of the slight red dusting Gon’s cheeks, or perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks under the cover of darkness. With no hesitation, Killua held his stare as he lifted his hand and threw more grass and clovers over Gon’s eyes.

Killua’s mouth quirked into a half-smile before blurting out a hearty laughter and falling face-first into the ground, Gon’s butt on his shoulder blades.

Killua kept laughing the dirt out of his mouth and managed to spit out “Fuck off!”

“That was mean, Killua. I was about to win.”

“Win what?” It was a bit hard mouthing inside the muddy ground.

Gon hummed and shifted himself on top of Killua, burying him deeper. A warm blow of air on his ear made him shudder and stiffen in place when he realized it was Gon’s mouth whispering “I wonder.”

The heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders and Killua was free, but he rather wanted to bury himself deeper in the ground. He was pulled away from the dirt without a second to retaliate and his hands desperately grasped for the refuge he was forced out from. Gon, holding him from the collar of his shirt, softly laid him sitting and crouching in front of him used his own shirt to clean Killua’s soiled face. It didn’t do much good since they were both filthy messes but something inside Killua stirred and twisted in on itself as Gon’s caring and clumsy clothed fingers brushed his cheeks. He was rough and tender, just like everything Gon did, like everything Gon was. Killua was especially fond of the way Gon’s brows knitted in concentration. Gon hummed from time to time, starting and stopping without knowing, while Killua helped himself with the scent of Gon’s closeness to distract him from the mud in his mouth. The rasping feeling on his smooth skin was somewhat soothing, if he dared contemplate taking comfort from the touch.

For this one moment, Killua’s world was Gon, and Killua was the focus of Gon’s world.

When Gon was done (when he was finally convinced he had done his best with what he had), he nodded and the corners of his lips quirked into a small smile. He rocked back onto his heels and stood up. Killua stayed in place, massaging his numbed cheeks. Gon was gazing over towards where his house probably was.

“We should go back now, Mito- san must have already cooked dinner and Alluka must be missing you.”

“Oh shit, you’re right” Killua gushed as he bolted up. How could he have forgotten about Alluka? He needed to head back right away.

Both boys readied themselves for the bolt of speed they were about to take, but spared some seconds to cast a quick glance over their shoulders towards each other, then immediately sped back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first go at a fanfic, it also started without me knowing where it was going?? I'm terrible at English, so I appreciate the comments on how to improve! Thanks for reading!


End file.
